duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100
! パック100 |Translation = 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 |Gallery = DMEX-05 Card Set Gallery |Release = April 20, 2019 |Next = DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack |Previous = DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! |Block = Gacharange Series }} 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 is the 5th DMEX pack in the OCG. __TOC__ Details *This set contains 100 cards, with each pack containing 3 cards. **Each pack includes a new Gacharange Creature, a new card that can Gacharange Summon (including Orega Aura) and a reprinted third card of either type. **Each box contains up to 1 Master Card. *This set includes a large amount of reprints from DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!, which was released under a month earlier. Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this set.) *M1/M3 The Joragon Gunmaster *M2/M3 Galaxy Savarktis *M3/M3 A Stra Zeele *S1/S10 Datenquell Black, Metal DoQ ☆ *S2/S10 Mount Fujiyamax *S3/S10 Rouberhine, White Horn Emperor's Will ☆ *S4/S10 Bug Ard, Kyokugenzai ☆ *S5/S10 Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu *S6/S10 Ki Rujak, Majimajin *S7/S10 Dododo Dopydope *S8/S10 BAKUOOON Mizzail *S9/S10 Stardom Stargeum *S10/S10 Sigmatis, Deldelma ☆ No Rarity *1/87 Metal TokQ ☆ *2/87 Poktamatama ☆ *3/87 Elgre, Controlling Will *4/87 Rikopin, Play Music ☆ *5/87 CS-20, Adapter ☆ *6/87 Path Octane ☆ *7/87 Gunna Hoverche ☆ *8/87 */ Torimuner, Reigen /* *9/87 Tei-Yonshiki, Shinigami ☆ *10/87 Otsu-Nishiki, Kyomu ☆ *11/87 Doressha, Yuuki ☆ *12/87 Batchry Batchie ☆ *13/87 Naggy Nagnag ☆ *14/87 KONAGONA Gyaling ☆ *15/87 Okopitchako *16/87 Chup Second ☆ *17/87 Shaggy Second ☆ *18/87 Cub Twelfth ☆ *19/87 Six Pistols ☆ *20/87 Balife, Kapabetta ☆ *21/87 Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 *22/87 Saxmelody, Double Play Music *23/87 Ganime De, Kyokugenchi *24/87 Dejilmukade, Mushura *25/87 HAJIKERO Bakuchi *26/87 Phara Oh *27/87 Harplara, Play Music *28/87 ♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle *29/87 For You *30/87 */ Kerblock, Nigen /* *31/87 Ranga, Yuugu *32/87 Rockyrock *33/87 GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline *34/87 Andondoron *35/87 TOKKO-BOON! *36/87 Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny *37/87 Gachadaman *38/87 Man Obu Suteru *39/87 Tutanmekhanen *40/87 Machinegun Talk *41/87 Rapaelo, Projected Will *42/87 Stilpa, Play Music *43/87 Shanhe, Play Music *44/87 Poongi, Play Music *45/87 CL-20, Supply *46/87 TT-20, Respon *47/87 */ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* *48/87 */ Throunyan, Rokugen /* *49/87 */ Modopitote, Shigen /* *50/87 Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu *51/87 Mons Pierre, Yuuei *52/87 Edama Fuma, Yuuei *53/87 Poise, Yuugu *54/87 Spikyspike *55/87 Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble *56/87 Curry Potter *57/87 Anemo Third *58/87 Mercedesbentoo *59/87 Dustin Jorber *60/87 The Cupramen *61/87 Yattarerobo *62/87 Vinci, Pure White Will *63/87 Donato, Boundary Will *64/87 Langess, Protection Will *65/87 Okario, Play Music *66/87 ♪ Resound Melody by Playing *67/87 ♪ Humble to the Will of Justice *68/87 Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment *69/87 TV-30, Moral *70/87 DS-10, Through *71/87 */ Fipperd, Shigen /* *72/87 */ Looterchino, Reigen /* *73/87 */ Chupacal, Reigen /* *74/87 Paralira Sailing *75/87 Hei-Sanshiki, Muga *76/87 Spina Pedro, Yuuei *77/87 Gyan, Yuugu *78/87 Gizanokko, Yuuki *79/87 Hoppyhop *80/87 DOKIDOKI Zainama *81/87 PAIPAI Pinnapo *82/87 TEKUTEKU Bonbahei *83/87 KAMASE-BURN! *84/87 Wairabi Fourth *85/87 Mr Chabakadono *86/87 Washer Ikuzo *87/87 Super Gacharange Charger Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs